Finger on the Trigger
by sweetfur
Summary: StanKyle. oneshot. SLASH! Please R&R. Stan and Kyle have some fun with a gun. Haha. Bad summary. Sorry.


Okay, this was inspired by the episode where Stan holds a gun to Kyle's head. My perverted mind found that so hot. :3

SLASH WARNING! They're supposed to be about 17 in this fic.

This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written. I think I need to go take a shower. -shudders-

Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Stan or Kyle.

-----------

"You just had to push it, didn't you?" Stan closed in on Kyle."You just had to keep asking, just couldn't let it go, huh?"

Kyle swallowed heavily as Stan pressed the cold metal against his neck.

Stan fingered the trigger of the gun, stepping into Kyle, forcing him to move back. Kyle flattened his body against the wall, hands plastered at his sides. His heart raced as the raven haired boy advanced. "S-stan?"

Stan's lips curled into an ugly grin as he moved the gun to Kyle's pulsing temple. Kyle gasped, feeling the blood rush to his head.

Stan's icy eyes danced before him, playing with his mind.

Stan kept the barrel pressed firmly to his boyfriend's head as he leaned in, capturing Kyle in a hungry kiss.

Kyle, let out another gasp, eagerly sucking Stan's lower lip.

"Mmm. You're so going to get it, Broflovski." Stan murmured into Kyle's lips, unzipping the boy's jacket to reveal his bare chest. He ran his hand over Kyle's rippled abdomen, taking in each curve,

Kyle groaned in response, fumbling with the buttons of Stan's coat, dying to feel Stan's muscular, warm chest beneath his searching fingertips.

To Kyle's dismay, Stan pulled back, looking him in the eye with his hot, lopsided grin. He twirled the gun in his hands, observing his boyfriend. He said nothing, just grinned at him, his eyes ablaze.

Stan placed both hands against the wall, on either side of Kyle, leaning back in to satisfy his craving.

Kyle moaned as he continued to work Stan's buttons while Stan nibbled at his neck.

Kyle eagerly released his boyfriend of his coat, letting it drop hastily to the floor. He pushed Stan gently backward, directing him to the bed. They fell with a sigh, into each other's arms, the gun tossed to the floor and forgotten.

Kyle ran his tongue down Stan's neck, and began to leave a trail of passionate kisses down his chest. When he got to the waist of Stan's jeans he stopped, teasingly brushing the bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

Stan let out a gruff growl and rolled Kyle over so that he was on top. Stan pulled off the boy's green hat to reveal the rough, reddish-brown hair that had been leaking out. He tossed the hat aside and ran his fingers through the thick hair, letting himself get lost in it. He kissed Kyle tenderly, trying to express the dizzying love he felt in his heart, before moving down to his waistband. Stan quickly removed his lover's jeans, marveling in his beautiful body. He stroked the front of Kyle's boxers until the other boy shook with anticipation. When Stan was sure Kyle could no longer handle it, he hooked his thumbs in Kyle's boxers and freed him. Before Stan could do any more, Kyle took control again, rolling his boyfriend onto his back and attacking his zipper.

Once Stan, too, was free of his clothes, Kyle grabbed his erection, stroking his lover. Stan threw his head back in pleasure, rewarding Kyle with a husky groan. Kyle took as much of Stan into his mouth as he could, tenderly using his tongue. Stan bucked his hips, thrusting into Kyle as he clenched his teeth, trying to hold himself down. Kyle worked faster as Stan's hands gripped his shoulders. A drop of pre-cum dribbled into Kyle's mouth and he leaned up, pressing his lips against Stan's, sharing the taste. Stan's eyes had clouded over, his black hair, a sweaty mess. He took the moment to grab Kyle's member, receiving a yelp from his partner. Stan paid no heed and lowered his head, fiercely pleasuring his boyfriend. Kyle wailed slightly, matching Stan's rhythm. He grabbed Stan's hair until he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Stan up, showering him with love and gratitude. Stan smiled into Kyle's mouth as he moved himself under his boyfriend. "I love you." he whimpered into his rusty hair. Kyle encouraged Stan, kissing him as hard as he could muster. He moaned Stan's name as his boyfriend entered him, clutching his tanned body to his own.

They built a rhythm around Stan's thrusts, losing their senses to each other.

The tempo quickened and the pulse pounded until Stan saw nothing but dizzying blackness. The beat was heavy in his ears and he let go, falling into Kyle, who lost all control only moments later.

They lay, holding each other in their sweaty arms afterward. Stan kissed Kyle's head gingerly, his heart pounding out his love.

Kyle's eyes were closed, his arms wrapped possessively around Stan's torso.

"Holding that gun to your head was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Stan admitted.

He lovingly stroked Kyle's jaw.

"It was well worth it though."

"Mmm. Damn right."

----------

Sweetfur


End file.
